A metering device for a container is used for metering liquid products which pass from a container into the metering device before being emptied out in a desired amount.
Metering bottles with a riser tube are known, where the bottle consists of two chambers, namely a storage container and a metering device. By pressing the storage container, the liquid product is led through a riser tube into the metering device. The metering device itself is provided with a measurement scale in order to meter different amounts. If the metering device is filled beyond the maximum metering amount, the excess amount flows through the riser tube back into the storage container. The disadvantage here is that the metering can only take place with the metering device opened.
If the intention is to meter less than the maximum metering amount, only slight pressure may be exerted on the bottle to ensure that the desired metering amount is not exceeded. If too much pressure is exerted on the bottle, there is no possibility of returning the excess metered amount back into the storage container. Therefore, only one metering amount can be accurately drawn off. U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,859 also discloses a bottle which once again consists of two chambers, namely the storage container and the metering device. By tilting the bottle through 90xc2x0, the product flows from the storage container into the metering device. In order to read off the level in the metering device, the bottle is then brought back to an upright position. The exact metering is achieved by tilting and righting the bottle a number of times, as a result of which different amounts can be metered.
Although the user in this case is protected from contact with the product while metering said product, the metering container can nevertheless fill with the product during the drawing off process or during transportation. Depending on the consistency and color of the product, this can reduce the acceptance of the product.
An important disadvantage is that exact metering is no longer possible if the degree of inclination of the bottle when pouring out the metered amount into another container is about 90xc2x0, since in this case product also flows out of the storage container.
In DE-U-297 04 099, this disadvantage is avoided by means of a metering device which is secured on the container and is provided with a closure element that can be activated via the lid part. The connection is such that when the lid part is removed, the closure element closes the passage leading into a metering chamber, and when the lid part is screwed on, the closure element frees the passage between container and metering chamber. This reliably prevents any more product flowing in with the lid part removed. However, as before, the metering device can fill with the product during the drawing off process or during transportation.
It is an object of the present invention to meter different amounts of a liquid without the user coming into contact with the product and without more product flowing in, the intention being that the metering device should remain free of product during transportation prior to the first use.
This object is achieved by means of a metering device for a storage container, the storage container having at its outlet opening an attachment piece on which the metering device is secured. The metering device has a closure piece which can be activated by means of a closure lid and which is in operational engagement with the closure lid in such a manner that when the closure lid is opened, the closure piece closes the outlet opening of the storage container, whereas when the closure lid is shut, the closure piece frees the outlet opening of the storage container. According to the invention, the metering device has, prior to its first use, an integrally connected sealing element in the area of the outlet opening of the storage container, and the closure piece has means for establishing a liquid-perneable connection between the storage container and the metering device.
The metering device according to the invention has the advantage that when the metering device is being filled, the user is protected from the product as a result of the closure lid being shut, the opened closure piece allowing the liquid product to be introduced from the storage container into the metering device. Once the desired amount has been measured off, no further liquid product can flow out of the storage container while the product is being emptied out of the metering device, after opening the closure lid, since the closure piece closes the outlet opening of the storage container.
By using a sealing element which is integrally connected to the metering device, a double closure is created prior to initial use, with the result that the product cannot flow into the metering device during transportation either. When the device is opened for the first time, this sealing element is destroyed and metering is made possible. To this end, the closure piece has means for establishing a liquid-permeable connection between the storage container and the metering device.
The interaction between the closure lid and the closure piece is advantageously achieved by threads running in opposite directions. To this end, the closure lid has a first thread for connection to the metering device and a second thread, running counter to the first one and used for activating the closure piece. A thread running in the opposite direction is in this context to be understood as meaning a thread which is configured such that when the closure lid is screwed on, the closure piece is moved away from the closure lid and toward the outlet opening of the storage container. This can be achieved by the second thread being configured in the same sense as the first thread and with a greater pitch than the first thread.
To avoid accidental loosening of the closure lid, means can be provided for securing it against turning.
The seal between closure piece and metering device is advantageously established by sealing lips. To this end, the closure piece has a sealing lip.
The closure lid can also have sealing means for closing the metering device.